


Victory Tour

by lovinthelads



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party continues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave me suggestions before that last post was removed. I honestly didn't realize (my fault) that kind of thing wasn't allowed. I just thought it would be more fun if people could help. And to the person who reported me for "abuse" rather than just sending me a message to let me know I was in violation, thanks. I would have taken it down if you'd just let me know. 
> 
> SO...there's more coming. If you have an idea of what someone's greatest fantasy is, do comment!

“Ahem.”

Hope looked up to see Tobin Heath peering over her. Hope was sprawled out on a sofa in the lounge of their Pittsburg hotel, reading off her iPad. “Yes?”

“There are rumors.”

“About?” Hope said, trying to keep a straight face as the midfielder tried to look forbidding.

It wasn’t working.

“You know.”

“I do?” Hope said as she looked back at her book, hoping the device covered her face well enough to hide her amusement.

“Yes!” Tobin pulled it away from her face. “You know…the vodka and…stuff!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hope said even as her blue eyes sparkled.

“Hoooope.”

“Tobiiiiiiin.”

Tobin made a pout.

“Honey,” Hope said as she crooked her finger and beckoned her teammate closer. Tobin leaned in. “If you can’t even say the word pussy, you’re never going to last at a vodka party.”

Tobin went bright red in the face and retreated to the other side of the room.

Hope went back to her book.

“Solo, I swear to GOD.”

Before Hope could look up, all 120 pounds of Megan Rapinoe dropped on her stomach causing the keeper to squeal.

“PINOE,” Hope yelled and tried to shove her off, but Megan held on.

“We need to talk.”

Hope grabbed two hands full of Megan’s t-shirt and wrestled the smaller woman to the floor, overpowering her and straddling her. “So talk.”

There were a few team members scattered about the lounge, but the sight didn’t cause much more than a raised eyebrow.

Megan squirmed between Hope’s thighs. “Vodka.”

“Yes?”

“We need a guest list.”

“We need a LIMITED guest list,” Hope said. “I can’t keep track of more than four or five people.”

“So me, you, plus four or five?” Megan asked smiling impishly.

“You just want a whole team gang bang, don’t you?”

“Me?” Megan asked with all the innocence she could muster. 

“You are such a slut,” Hope teased as she started to tickle the blonde.

Megan didn’t deny the statement. Hope didn’t mean it offensively. They both loved sex. This was not an insult.

“Fine, FINE!” Megan gasped as she was finally forced to beg for mercy. “Four. Just six total.”

Hope released her and Megan lay on the floor, panting. “Who are you thinking?”

“Dunno,” Megan said. 

“Ashley and Ali were fun in New York.”

“Ash and Ali are always fun,” Megan grinned.

“Tobin just about begged me a minute ago,” Hope mentioned. 

“Ooh, I love newbies,” Megan said. “What about Syd?”

“You think she wants to come?” Hope asked, doubtful.

“Dunno,” Megan said as she finally sat up. “I know she knows about it, but she’s never asked.”

“I think she hates me,” Hope said in a low voice.

“Why?” Megan demanded.

Hope shrugged. She got up and grabbed her iPad which had tumbled to the floor. “Anyway, bring who you want. You know Alex will be there whether we invite her or not.”

“She’s like a dog and can hear the high pitched tone of a vodka bottle being opened.”

* * * *

As predicted, Hope found Alex on her bed that evening after the match, curled up with a bottle of vodka.

“PARTY,” Alex yelled.

“You want to open the door and yell that down the hall?” 

“Yes,” Alex said as she jumped up, but Hope caught her around the middle and dragged her down to the mattress.

Alex wiggled, but didn’t actually try to get away. “I’ve missed you, Hopes.”

“I missed you too,” Hope said as she kissed her. Alex relaxed into the mattress, fully prepared to let Hope have her way with her.

And Hope would have, the pliant striker making her hungry with need, but she managed to tear herself away. “Megan is bringing friends.”

“More truth or dare?” Alex asked. “Fuck, I’m out of dares.”

Hope grinned. “You never have any good dares, anyway.”

“I some…times…fine,” Alex admitted with a pout. Hope stole her bottle of vodka and wedged it into the ice bucket with the other one.

“Maybe we need to like…have the dares already planned,” Hope pondered. 

“We could write them out and put them in a hat or something,” Alex said. “Then everyone could randomly get one? We could do truth, too?”

“Sure,” Hope agreed and dug into her duffle bag to find a pad of paper. 

“Do we want to let everyone do one?” Alex asked, wondering why Hope had a pad of paper at all.

“IDEA!” Hope yelled as she discovered something in the bottom of her bag.

Alex started. “WHAT?”

Hope pulled her stash of sex toys.

“OOOOH!”

There was a knock on the door.

“Must be Megan and the invitees.”

Alex scampered for the door, leaving Hope with her toys. She pulled the door open and found Megan with Ashlyn wrapped around her, glorious tattoos on display. Behind her was a grinning JJ and a slightly apprehensive looking Kelley.

“HI!” Alex said with a wave. “Hope has dildos! Come in!”

“Dildos?” Megan made a face as Ashlyn pulled her into the room. “BAD ASS GIRLS DO NOT NEED COCK.”

“Some of us like cock,” JJ shrugged as she followed, Kelley bringing up the rear.

Alex gave her a hug. “I didn’t know you were…into this?”

“Alex, darling, we’re all into this. You just never get your head out from between Hope’s thighs long enough to notice!”

“What did you do with Ali?” Hope asked as she stashed the toy bag under the TV and grabbed her pad of paper.

Ashlyn sighed dramatically. “Her highness has a headache.”

“Orgasms cure headaches,” Megan said as she let Ashlyn pull her down to the bed.

“Seriously,” Kelley agreed as she took a chair opposite the bed. It was a smallish room with one king sized bed with a couch and a couple chairs. JJ took the couch and Hope sat next to her, leaving Alex to perch on the coffee table.

“Alright, new game tonight, ladies. Everyone grab three sheets of paper.” Hope handed around the pad and some pens she’d dug out of the desk. “On the first one, write your name.”

“Is there a quiz?” Ashlyn asked as she took a piece of paper from Hope and handed one to Megan.

“Yes,” Hope said. “It’s an oral exam.”

Alex giggled. “Who gets to administer the assessment?”

“I think an assessment could be mutually beneficial,” Megan purred.

Kelley had gone red and JJ patted her on the knee. “It’s okay. She’s just kidding.”

“No she’s not,” Hope said. “Put the paper with your name in here,” she directed as she passed around a plastic cup she’d taken from the bathroom. “On your second paper, write some kind of high school sort of prank. I’m writing down ‘trade underwear with the person on your left.”

“What if you’re not wearing any?” Megan asked.

“Of course you aren’t,” Ashlyn gave her a squeeze.

“Then we all get to see that, too,” Hope said with a laugh as everyone filled out the papers. “On the third one…”

“FFS, Solo, let’s just get to the dirty stuff,” Ashlyn complained.

“On this next paper,” Hope said as she rolled her eyes at Ash. “Write your name and the one thing you want done to you tonight more than anything else.”

“Do we get to say who we want to do it?” JJ asked hopefully. 

“Nope,” Hope said. “It’ll get drawn out with one of the names from the first cup. That person will do the honors.”

“Oooh,” Megan said. “This could be fun.”

Kelley sat there staring at the paper for a long moment. What did she want done to her? She knew what was going on here. She wanted to be a part of this, but…

Alex leaned over to look at her blank paper. “No idea?”

“We have to put just one thing?” Kelley asked, trying to put on a brave face.

“Here,” Alex said as she took the paper away and scribbled something on it. “Now you don’t have to decide.”

“What did you put!?” Kelley demanded, her face going all pink again, but Alex scampered away to put the paper in Hope’s third cup.

“Alright. I draw a name, I draw a dare,” Hope said as she held up the name cup and the prank cup. “You get a shot and then you have to complete your dare. If you don’t manage it, you get another shot. If someone impedes you ability to complete your dare, they get a shot.”

“Yay!” Alex clapped her hands. 

“Where is the shot glass?” Hope asked as she looked around. “Kelley, it’s under your ass.”

“Maybe she likes sitting on it,” JJ teased as she reached underneath Kelley, and getting an unnecessary handful of ass. Kelley let out an squeak.

“Alright,” Hope said as she pulled her hair back. “Victim number one is….Ashlyn!”

“Finally!” Ash said as she leaned forward to take the shot glass from Hope, downing it in one. “Let’s go.”

Megan sat up, giving Ashlyn a chance to dig a dare out of the cup.

“Let’s see,” she said as she unfolded it. “Lick a shot off vodka off the stomach of the person to your right.”

Everyone turned to see Kelley staring at Ashlyn like she might run.

“Oh hell yes,” Ashlyn said as she got up from the bed.

“Wait,” Alex complained. “I’m in the middle!” I’m not next to anyone!”

“Come sit with me, Baby Horse,” JJ patted the space on the couch next to her. 

“Shirt off, O’Hara,” Ashlyn ordered, towering over the seated Kelley.

“Lie on the table,” Megan urged.

“I should not be sober for this,” Kelley stuttered as she dragged her t-shirt over her head.

“‘O’HARA DOESN’T HAVE A BRA,” Alex yelled.

“I don’t need one!” Kelley said as she went pink to her ears.

“Damn, Irish, you blush a lot,” Ashlyn said as Kelly laid down on the coffee table. 

“Blame my ancestry,” Kelley said as she closed her eyes. 

Hope handed Ashlyn another full shot of vodka. “You said you wanted to get busy.”

Ashlyn grinned and dribbled a bit of ice, cold vodka down between Kelley’s breasts. They weren’t as full as some, but her nipples stuck out like they were begging to be licked. Ashlyn leaned down and lapped the vodka up from between them.

“I though the dare said stomach,” JJ commented as the next dribble wandered down to Kelley’s left nipple, causing her to gasp as Ashlyn went after it.

By the time the shot was gone, Kelley was moaning. 

“That was good for me,” Ashlyn said, sitting up with a smirk. 

Kelley whimpered. “Fuck.”

“Was that what you wished would happen?” JJ asked as Kelley opened her eyes with a dopey smile.

“Nope!” Alex reported with a giggle. 

Dazed, Kelley grabbed her shirt and pulled it back on over her damp breasts. She retreated to her chair.

Hope was grinning. “Alright, next victim.” She reached into the cup and pulled out… “Kelley!”

“Wait, wait?” Kelley said as she looked at Hope.

“Come on, you wanted a shot, anyway,” Hope cajoled as she offered the shot glass to her.

“I do need to be drunk,” Kelley agreed and took the shot.

“Kelley will be…” Hope said as she handed the dare over.

Kelley read it. “Trade underwear with…the person to you left.”

“YES!” Ashlyn laughed out loud as she stood back up.

“Okay, are all of those dares something to do with me?” Kelley asked Hope with an accusing look.

“You wish,” Ashley said as she pulled down her track pants and revealed black bikinis.

Kelley hesitated.

“OMG YOU’RE NOT WEARING ANY,” Alex laughed out loud.

“Yes I am!” Kelley said as she yanked off her shorts to reveal a red thong.

“YEEEESSSS!” Megan laughed out loud.

“Shit, that is going to ride right up my ass,” Ash grumbled as she handed over her bikinis.

“That nice…round, ass,” Megan reached over for a fondle of Ash’s bare ass.

“Wait your turn, Pinoe,” Ash smacked her hand. She pulled her pants back over the thong and made a face. “Damn, your ass is small, Irish.”

“Sorry,” Kelly flushed as she pulled up the black bikinis. Damn. Ash, did have a big ass.

“That was such a lame dare, Hope,” Alex said as she hadn’t been able to get a peek of anything good.

“Shut it, Baby Horse,” Hope said as she dove back into the name cup. “Alright. Megan!”

“YAS!” Megan jumped up and scampered over for her shot. “What’s my dare?”

Hope handed her a shot and a slip of paper. Megan downed it and unfolded the paper.

“Shit, this has to be written by JJ, what the fuck with this scrawl?” Megan peered at the sheet.

JJ blushed. 

“Call room service and order whipped cream…answer the door naked.” Megan turned accusatorially to JJ. “NAKED? IN THE FIRST ROUND.”

“That’s not my dare!” JJ protested.

“Oh, shut it, you always want to get naked, anyway,” Hope admonished her. “Make the call.”

“What if they don’t even have whipped cream?”

“Tell him you’ll make it worth their while!” Ash laughed as Megan picked up the phone.

She dialed the number and waited.

“Hello? Yes. This is room 569. We need some whipped cream….yeah…” Megan let out a girlish giggle. “How much? How much have you got?” Giggle. “Sure, two cans should be plenty.” Giggle. “Okay.”

She hung up. “He’ll be right up.”

“He’ll be hard as a rock!” JJ laughed. “Take it off, Pinoe!”

Megan stripped down to her birthday suit, scampering away from Ash who tried to cop a feel. “NO TOUCHING.”

There was a knock on the door in near record time. Megan peeked out to make sure she wasn’t about to open the door to find Jill standing there, and was pleased to see an eager looking young man with two cans of Reddi-Wip in his hands.

Megan threw open the door. “Oh my GOSH you are my HERO,” she gushed as she leaned forward and took the cans. Pulling the top off of one, she sprayed it in her mouth. “Mmmmm….”

The man was stood there with his mouth open as Megan slammed the door in his face.

“You are such a tease!” Ashlyn called from the bed. “You could have at least let him lick it off your tits!”

“Maybe I’m saving that for my fantasy,” Megan said as she dropped back down onto the bed and took another mouthful of whipped cream.

“You bitch that was your dare!” 

Megan shrugged. “I was hopping O’Hara would get it and we could watch her blush herself to death.” She licked her lips.

Kelley blushed again, not even imaging doing what Megan had just done. God, where did Megan even get the self confidence?

“JJ!” Hope called as she pulled out the next name.

“Oooh!” JJ said as she grabbed the shot glass. She took the shot and then of paper Hope offered. “Let’s see….Make out in the lobby with the person on your left…”

“HOPE!” Alex laughed out loud as she realized who the person was. “YES!”

“Do we all get to come watch?” Megan asked expectantly.

“Only if you stay naked,” Hope said.

“Okay!” Megan agreed as she jumped up.

“I suppose is Pinoe goes down there naked, no one will notice us making out,” JJ shrugged.

“No audience,” Hope decided as she pushed JJ toward the door.

“Then how are we supposed to know you actually did it?” Ashlyn protested. “Nope, we get to come, but Pinoe has to put her pants on.”

“Fine,” Megan agreed as she looked around for her clothes. She quickly dressed as the six of them left the room in an incredibly conspicuous herd.

“Right. You four go to the bar. JJ and I will…figure something out,” Hope ordered.

“Hope is so BOSSY,” Ashlyn complained as she wrapped an arm around JJ as they rode down in the elevator. “It’s your dare, JJ. You should tell her what to do!”

“Yeah,” JJ grinned, the bravado of vodka starting to work it’s magic on her. “You go stand in the lobby. Me and the girls are going for a drink. Wait for me.”

A grin twitched at the corners of Hope’s mouth, but she wouldn’t let it take. “I’m supposed to be in charge here.”

“You’re not any more!” Alex giggled.

The crowd headed to the bar as Hope turned toward the lobby. She ran a hand through her mess of hair. She dug into her pocket for a hair tie and pulled it back into a messy topknot. There weren’t many people in the lobby, but out of the corner of her eye, Hope spotted several pre-teen girls in Team USA shirt.

Fuck.

“HOPE!” One of them yelled and the mass of them surged forward. 

Thank god Pinoe had put her pants back on. These girls could have been scarred for life.

“Hey,” Hope said with a wide smile and signed everything she was offered and posed for pictures. “It’s pretty late.”

“We should be getting home,” the mother agreed as she guided the group out of the lobby.

Hope looked around to make sure there weren’t any other easily traumatized children around and was thankful to see that there weren’t.

JJ appeared at the door to the bar and crooked her finger for Hope to come over.

Hope sauntered over. “What, you want to hide in a corner?”

“No,” JJ said as she wrapped her arms around Hope’s waist. “But your husband is over there.”

Before Hope could turn to look, JJ caught her mouth and kissed her. Hope’s brain knew her husband was in another state, but she couldn’t help but wonder.

And then JJ’s kiss deeper as she pressed against Hope, and the keeper forgot why she was distracted. Damn…her brain thought as she slid her arms around her defender and got lost in the moment.

“DAMN GET A ROOM.”

JJ broke away first, leaving a slightly breathless Hope to gape as she shot a glare at Ashlyn.

She so wasn’t done here!

The comment attracted attention the kiss hadn’t, and reluctantly JJ stepped away, licking the taste of Hope on her lips.

“Did you guys get drinks?” Hope asked as she saw their hands were empty.

“We shotgunned a couple beers,” Ash said. “Come on! Let’s get back upstairs.

As they crossed the lobby to the elevator, Jill appeared out of nowhere.

“Hey,” she said, a stern look on her features. “Keep it upstairs.”

The group managed to look contrite, but Megan let out a giggle. “I did manage to put my pants on!”

Jill rolled her eyes as she hit the elevator button. As the doors slid open, she stepped aside.

“Going up?” Alex asked.

“I’ll get the next one,” Jill chuckled.

As the doors closed, Megan said. “Someone needs to dare me to make a move on her.”

The group fell into a fit of giggles as Hope nuzzled JJ. She whispered, “I hope I get your fantasy.”

JJ flushed as desire coursed through her. God YES she wanted Hope to make her fantasy come true.

“Who have we got left?” Ashlyn demanded as they returned to their chosen seats. 

“I haven’t gone!” Alex called.

“Me neither,” Hope said as she drew a name out. “And it’s me.”

“Dammit!” Alex said with a sigh. “What are you doing?” she demanded as Hope took a moment to have her shot of vodka.

“Let’s see,” Hope said as she opened the paper. “Steal a pair of Tobin’s underwear.”

“Ooooh!”

Hope giggled. “She was practically begging to come to this. This is going to be too easy.”

“Does it count if she just gives them over?” Kelley wondered. “Don’t you have to steal them?”

“As long as she gets the goods!” Ashlyn said.

“I’ll be right back,” Hope said as she departed.

“She knows where Tobin’s room is?” Alex questioned.

“Did she write that dare?” JJ asked.

“No, I did,” Kelley said. “I wanted to see Tobin explode from embarrassment when someone turned up and stole her granny panties.”

“TOBIN WEARS GRANNY PANTIES?”

Kelley giggled. “Yup.”

“Better grannie panties than this thong. It’s flossing my vagina,” Ash said as she made an unladylike dig at her ass.

“More action than it’s seen in months,” Megan said.

“Right,” Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “Hours maybe.”

“It needs some action now,” Alex sighed. “Can I take my dare?”

“Sure,” Megan decided Alex reached for the vodka and took a shot. She pulled the last slip of paper from the cup.

“What’s it say?”

Alex nearly sprayed vodka across the room.

“What?”

“Call Timmy H while FINGERING YOURSELF.”

“OH YES!” Ashlyn punched the hair. “Where’s your phone!”

“I don’t even have his number!” Alex tried to deflect, but Megan produced her phone. 

“I do,” Megan said, grinning as she remembered her first vodka party which had involved some of the boys from the national team. She was a lesbian, but Timmy was…god…damn…

She dialed and handed the phone to Alex.

“Get your hands in your pants!” JJ ordered with a giggle.

“I can’t do this!” Alex moaned even as she took the phone. She kneed JJ off the couch as she wiggled her hand into her underwear.

“Megan?”

Alex closed her eyes in embarrassment, “Uh, no, Timmy, it’s Alex.”

“Oh, hey Baby Horse. Great match tonight.”

“Thanks.”

Megan kicked Alex’s foot and gave her a glare.

Alex rolled her eyes and moved her fingers down in between her folds. She was horny and her fingers slid easily into place. 

“Some day maybe the men will get to take a World Cup victory tour,” Tim said with a chuckle that vibrated through Alex. God damn he had a sexy voice.

“Yeah,” Alex said, finding it difficult to maintain a conversation.

Tim chuckled again. “In that it’s late and you’re all in one hotel I can only assume that there’s vodka. Am I a dare, Alex?”

“Uhm…yeah,” Alex said, closing her eyes again, not wanting to make eye contact because she knew the others would read her face too quickly. She rubbed the side of her clit firmly.

“I love it. So. What do you have to do?”

“Nothing, really,” Alex said vaguely.

“You’re touching yourself, you dirty girl,” Tim said in a low growl. “Thinking about me and touching yourself. You miss me, Baby Horse?”

“Yes.”

“You want me to give it to you like I did to Megan last time?”

A whimper escaped from Alex. “Yes…”

“Or I could get Clint and Boca and we could all do you like they did last time. That’s really what you want, isn’t it? You want fucked so hard you scream my name when you come?”

“Oh GOD YES,” Alex gasped as she brought herself to a sudden, hard orgasm.

Tim chuckled at his end of the line. “Any time you want, Baby Horse…any time.”

He hung up and Alex dropped the phone with a moan. “Fuck, he’s sexy…”

“Jesus Christ, Alex!” JJ swore. “It said call him, not have phone sex!”

Alex opened her eyes with a dopey grin, reluctantly pulling her hand from between her thighs. “You said call Tim Howard. When is it not phone sex?”

The door opened and Hope appeared with Tobin in tow. “I bought her underwear…YOU DID THE LAST DARE WITHOUT ME!” Hope yelled.

“We got bored,” Ashlyn said as she eyed Tobin. “Welcome to the party.”

 

To be continued….


	2. Vodka XIII Victory Lap - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's fantasies come true

Tobin looked around the room at the assembled women. On the surface, they could have been gathered to watch a movie and gossip. But there was an air of sexual tension in the room that left no doubt what they were here to accomplish.

Hope had warned her. Had told her that she’d better be ready if she wanted to play.

“You need a fantasy,” Hope ordered as she pushed Tobin into the room. She gave Alex a glare. “You so got yourself off, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Alex smiled. “Timmy helped.”

“Tim? You called TIM?” Hope moaned. “I can’t believe I missed that.” She rummaged around and found paper and a pen. 

“Tim…Howard?” Tobin asked.

“God, he’s hot,” JJ sighed.

“He gives good phone sex.” Alex winked at Tobin as Hope explained the rules. With a pink face, Tobin scribbled her name on one slip of paper and then her name and fantasy on the other one. 

“I think you need some vodka,” Ash advised as she brought the bottle and shot glass over. 

“Straight vodka? Shit,” Tobin said as she took the glass. She had been known to gag when taking a shot, but she steeled herself and downed not one, but two shots of vodka.

“Holy shit, she’ll be on her knees in front of Solo in minutes!” Megan giggled.

Tobin’s eyes were wide as she handed the shot glass back to Ash. Unable to help herself, Ash pulled her teammate toward her and kissed the last of the vodka out of her mouth.

“Cut it out!” JJ smacked Ashlyn on the leg. “You’re going to be in her pants before I get my fantasy seen to!”

“Just let Solo tie you up already and be done with it,” Ash said as she rolled her eyes at the blond and pulled Tobin back to the bed with her and Megan.

“Hi,” Megan said as she gave Tobin a cuddle. “What’s your fantasy.”

“Am I supposed to tell?” Tobin asked Hope.

“You can if you want,” Hope said. “But I do love the anticipation of not knowing.”

“If I anticipate any more, I’ll explode,” JJ said. “Get to it!”

“Chill out, JJ,” Hope said. “Now, if you remember, we all wrote down our fantasies. I pull out a name and a fantasy. The person has to fulfill the fantasy for the person.”

“What if my fantasy was to be eaten out by you?” Megan wondered.

“Then you better hope I get that one,” Hope said with a wink. “Alright…we got…”

But before Hope could pull out a name, Kelley interrupted. “Wouldn’t it be better to pull out the fantasy first….and then the anticipation of who’s going to do it…?”

“Love it!” Megan said and Hope gamely put down the name cup and dove into the fantasy cup.

“What happens if you get your own?” Alex asked.

“Oh…” Hope said, pausing with a fantasy in her hand… “You get to pick?”

“Cool,” Alex said.

“Let’s see,” Hope opened the slip. “Alex would like to be tied up and blindfolded…?”

“YES!” Alex stood up.

“That’s it?” Tobin asked.

“Oh…” Alex looked at Hope. “I mean, I mean and have like…sexy stuff done to me.”

“Naked?” Hope clarified. 

“Duh,” Alex said as she started to throw off clothing. 

Tobin had seen each and every one of her teammates naked, but there was nothing sexual about a dressing room. There was a whole lot sexual about this.

Naked, Alex looked hopefully at Hope. “So…?”

Hope shook her head and squeezed Alex’s naked thigh. She reached into the name cup.

“Rapinoe!”

“OH YES!” Alex jumped up and down.

JJ chuckled as she patted Alex’s bare ass. “Go get her, tiger.”

“Do we have a blindfold?” Megan asked as Alex launched herself at the bed, causing Tobin and Ash to scatter.

“Do we have a blindfold,” Hope said as she pulled her bag of tricks out from under the couch where she’d stashed it. Diving in, she pulled out a handful of scarves which she handed to Megan.

Megan handed one to Alex who tied it over her eyes. Megan used two more to tie her hands to the headboard of the bed.

“Alright then,” Megan said. Who’s up next?”

“Hey!” Alex squirmed.

Megan slapped her thigh. “You’re tied up and blindfolded. It doesn’t say what else you want so I get to choose. Now. Next person, Hope.”

Alex struggled for a moment, and then she felt Megan sit down between her thighs. Megan wouldn’t leave her wanting…would she?

Hope grinned at Megan and pulled the next fantasy out. “Let’s see…Kelley wants a 69!”

“I what!?” Kelley asked, unaware of what Alex had written. The striker was giggling.

“YES YOU DO!” Alex called from the bed.

“Whom with?” Ash asked as she eyed Kelley.

Hope drew out the name and peeked at it.

“HOPE!” came a chorus of protests.

“ALEX!” Hope announced.

“What?” Kelley said as she went deep red in the face. “She can’t…we can just..skip it. Some one else can go.”

Megan grabbed Kelley’s hand and pulled her two the bed. “You want it, take it!”

Kelley looked Megan in the eye, and the older woman smiled. “You want to do this, right?”

Kelley bit her lip. Did she?

“Yes.”

Megan smiled. “Good. Now get your clothes off and I’ll help.”

“Okay.”

“Are we doing this?” Alex begged, wriggling on the bed, tugging at her bonds. 

Megan slapped her on the thigh and crawled up her body to whisper in her ear. “Kelley is going to get naked and give you what will probably be her first time going down on a woman. Which means you get to love this whether she does it right or not, okay?”

Alex bit at Megan. “She better do it right.”

“I’ll be helping. Now you help her?”

“No secrets!” Hope complained as she watched Kelley undress. 

Megan laid a kiss on Alex’s lips and sat back. Kelley was staring at the carpet as she tossed aside her clothes. 

JJ edged closer to the bed, mostly curious to see what they were doing. Sure, she'd experienced oral sex before, but it was hard to tell if you were doing it right. She knew what she didn't like, but then again, everyone liked different things, didn't they. 

Hope moved closer. "You like to watch?"

JJ grinned. "Doesn't everyone?"

"I'd rather help."

"I think Megan has that covered."

Indeed, Megan was like a coach, ordering limbs around until Kelley was perched perfectly over Alex. 

"69!" Tobin said with a giggle. 

"Uh, yes?" Kelley looked up awkwardly. 

"I never...I mean...it looks like a 69! I never noticed that!"

"What did you think it meant?" Ash asked with a laugh. 

"I don't know!" Tobin replied, embarrassed. It was just one of those things you heard about in the locker room. She just assumed it didn't really mean anything!

Kelley was beginning to wish she was blindfolded as well. The curious stares of her teammates were making this exactly the least sexy thing she'd ever done. 

"Ignore them," Megan said, reading her thoughts. "When you're on top, it's hard to do much with your fingers or you're likely to fall over." As Megan was explaining, Alex got busy between her thighs. Her hands were tied, but she'd lifted her head and was nuzzling the inside of Kelley's thigh. Kelley pretended to be listening as she lowered herself down to give Alex better access. 

On Megan's orders, Kelley bumped Alex's legs apart and the striker splayed herself out willingly. 

“Don’t think about anything but what makes her feel good,” Megan whispered as Tobin and Ash had too long a discussion on what 69 meant. “It’s nothing to do with you. Make it about her.”

Kelley leaned in and ran her tongue down Alex’s perfectly shaved lips. Alex let out an encouraging moan as she duplicated the move on Kelley.

Yeah, Kelley thought as she closed her eyes. Alex didn’t need to see to know what she was doing, neither did she. As Megan whispered words of encouragement. The other four finally managed to shut up as Kelley worked her tongue into Alex riding the squirm of Alex’s hips as the tongue on her made her dizzy.

Maybe it was the vodka, maybe it was the words Megan were whispering, but Kelley couldn’t ever remember being this turned on in her life. Shit.

“She’s a natural,” Hope whispered to JJ. “Just like you.”

JJ blushed, but leaned into Hope, knowing what she’d asked for on her fantasy and wishing she just could have written Hope’s name down.

Hope was her fantasy. Everything about the gorgeous, strong, but vulnerable woman made JJ ache.

Kelley could tell that Alex was getting close as she bore down on her, feeling her own peak nearing. Yes…just…right there…a little harder.

When Alex came she gasped and stopped tonguing Kelley, leaving her partner aching. “ALEX,” Kelley demanded.

“DON’T STOP!” commanded Megan of both of them.

Kelley dove back in mindlessly as Alex sent her over the edge. Yes….YES.

“Damn…” JJ squirmed. “Is it my turn soon?”

“Soon,” Hope nuzzled her neck as Kelley rolled off of Alex, squeezing her thighs together with a moan.

Alex had melted into the bed. 

Megan squeezed her calf. “I promised you a good time.”

“We’re done?” Alex asked with a pout. 

“Never,” Hope said, “Leave her tied up.” She reached for the fantasy cup. “Alright, next up we have…Ash!”

“Oh yes,” Ash said with a grin. “Read it.”

Hope giggled. “Ash wants spanked.

“Spanked?” Tobin squeaked. “Why?”

“Did she really just ask that?” Ash said and rolled her eyes. “Perhaps you need spanked.”

“Maybe she can spank you,” Hope said as she reached for the other cup. However, the name she pulled out was, “Kelley!”

“What?” A dazed Kelley looked up from the bed. “Me? Me spank Ash?”

“Them’s the rules!” Hope said as she offered Ash the bottle of vodka. The blond took a pull from the bottle.

“Maybe you should have one too,” Ash said as she offered it out.

“Uhm,” Kelley said as she realized she was naked and crossed an arm over her chest.

“Nope!” Megan pulled her arm away. “Once you’re naked, you’re naked!”

“You put your clothes back on!” JJ said.

“I had to,” Megan replied. “And that was round one.”

“I love these rules that Megan just makes up as she goes along,” JJ giggled.

Kelley pick up the bottle of vodka and took a drink just how Ash had. “Seriously. I go from trying to talk myself into even coming tonight into spanking Harris in under two hours. I need to be able to tell myself I was drunk in the morning.”

“Hey,” Megan wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. “No one wants to make you do anything you don’t want to, okay?”

“I know,” Kelley said as she boldly turned to give her a kiss. “I want to. I just can’t believe that I want to.”

Megan released her and patted her bare ass. “Spank with cupped palm. So much more effective.”

Ashlyn stuck her tongue out at Megan who was grinning. She knew how much Ash got off on spanking. Megan was just surprised she’d not asked to be eaten out and spanked at the same time. THAT was her favorite.

“So how do we…?” Kelley asked as she gazed down at Ashlyn’s round ass.

“BEND OVER THE COUCH!” Alex called out. “Megan, can I please watch?”

“You want to watch, Baby Horse?” Megan asked as Ashlyn gamely bent over the end of the sofa, bracing her legs as she all put planted her face in JJ’s crotch.

“Hey,” Hope said as she pulled JJ away from her fellow keeper. “I’ll spank you next if you don’t behave yourself.”

“Only if you wear the gloves, Solo.”

Kelley eyed Ash’s ass. So did she just…

“SPANK THAT ASS!” Alex called as soon as Megan had removed her blindfold.

Entirely too tentatively, Kelley closed her eyes and smacked Ash’s backside.

“Seriously?” Ash said as she turned her head to look at her would-be disciplinarian. 

“Harder?” Kelley asked, to embarrassed to meet her eye.

“HARDER.” 

It took several swats, but after that, Kelley was making solid contact with Ash’s bare bottom and the keeper had started to moan.

“Damn,” JJ breathed as she leaned into Hope. 

“You ever been spanked?” Hope asked her.

JJ shook her head. “I mean, I…thought about it.”

Hope sighed with desire, “JJ, the fact that you think about getting spanked turns me on.”

JJ let out a nervous giggle, but she wiggled back into Hope further. She wanted nothing more today than to have Hope do…anything to her.

Ash’s backside had gone bright pink and after a few minutes, Kelley, panting, stopped.

Ash stood up and grabbed Kelley, pulling her toward her in a punishing kiss even as she leaned back against the arm of the sofa, delighting in the pain of her backside as she ached with desire.

When she finally released Kelley, the midfielder stumbled and fell to her knees. How was…how did…fuck…

“I think you broke her,” Megan giggled as she tipped her head to look at Kelley. “Too much, O’Hara?”

“No enough,” Kelley gasped as she was desperate for another orgasm.

“Who knew Irish was so…slutty,” Ash said with a grin. She loved the ache. 

“WHO KNEW I WAS SO LESBIAN?” Kelley said with a laugh.

“Eh,” Tobin said as she helped Kelley off the floor. “We all are.”

“Sex is sex,” Megan said, “as long as it’s with someone you trust.”

“Do I trust Ashlyn?” Kelley said with a grin as she dragged herself off the floor to sit back on the couch.

"You shouldn't," Ash said with a wink. 

“Next!” Megan said as she saw Hope nuzzling JJ. 

Hope reached out a lazy arm and grabbed the fantasy cup. “Let’s see….JJ wants…shower sex!”

JJ giggled. “Yes I do.”

“That’s your fantasy?” Megan asked with a look.

“Well, my actual fantasy is sex in the team shower…”

“ORGY.” Kelley giggled.

“But, you know, the hotel shower can work,” JJ said.

“And JJ will be having sex in the shower with…” Hope said as she rustled around in the cup. Could she figure out which one had her name on it? “JJ!”

“Masturbating in the shower!” Alex giggled.

“Man, I do that every day already,” JJ sighed.

“Didn’t we agree that if you drew your own name you got to choose?” Hope said as she wrapped her arms around JJ.

“Oh god, yes!” JJ said as she all but dragged the older keeper to the bathroom.

“I hate it when I can’t watch,” Alex wriggled on the bed, still naked.

“I’m watching,” Megan said as she scampered toward the bathroom only to have the door slammed in her face. “HEY.”

“Hope, you bitch!” Ash called. “We’re moving on without you!”

“Don’t even care!” Hope shouted back as the water spray turned on.

Megan leaned against the door. “God, just the thought of Hope going down on JJ in the shower gives me those special feelings.”

Ash sat on the floor with her. “Oh god yeah. That impossibly blond hair streaming down her back…”

“Hope on her knees…”

“Trying to breath as the water runs up her nose,” Alex interjected and got Kelley and Tobin giggling.

“Shut up!” Ash said even though she was laughing as well. “I’m trying to imagine this.”

“I’m just saying that shower sex is only sexy in theory!”

JJ let out a moan that they could all hear rather clearly.

“I think it’s working for her,” Tobin sighed as she squeezed her thighs together. She grabbed the bottle of vodka and took another drink.

Kelley grinned at her and took the bottle. “Right, next dare,” she reached into the cup. “Megan wants…whipped cream licked off her feet???”

“Yes!” Megan jumped up from her spot by the door and went to collect the whipped cream she’d ordered from room service. 

“Your feet?” Kelley asked, never much wanting to look at her own abused athlete’s feet.

“Yes!” Megan said as she shook the first can and took a shot from it. “Who?”

Kelley went for the other cup and tipped it over, sending the names tumbling. Tobin saw her own paper and grabbed it. 

“This one!” She thrust it at Kelley.

Kelley opened it and laughed. “YOU.”

“Me?” Tobin tried to act surprised, but no one was fooled. Neither did anyone call her out on it. If the woman wanted to lick whipped cream off of Rapioe’s feet, who was to stop her?

“Oh God, oh HOPE.”

“See, shower sex can be fun!” Megan slapped Alex’s thigh as she pulled off her shorts and settled on the bed. She handed Tobin the can of whipped cream.

Tobin, happy to be keeping her clothes on at the moment, though she had a perfect view up between Alex’s naked thighs at this point, sprayed the whipped cream over Megan’s left toes.

“MORE!” Megan protested.

“I will,” Tobin said. “Don’t want to choke myself here. Nice pedicure.”

“Thanks,” Megan said as Tobin licked across the top of Megan’s toes, her tough light, causing Megan to shiver. She sprayed on more, licking between Megan’s toes and then sucking on each one.

“Damn,” Alex said as Megan leaned between her thighs and squirmed.

Ash had taken up residence on the sofa with Kelley. Kelley was painfully aware that she was naked as she listened to JJ and Megan moan.

“Why is Rapinoe getting her toes sucked turning me on so much,” Ash said as she leaned into Kelley.

“It’s how much she loves it,” Kelley said as she felt Ash’s hand on her thigh. She didn’t even protest, just spread her legs. “She’s totally enjoying it and it’s…” Kelley let out a little gasp as Ash rubbed between her thighs, finding her swollen clit.

“Good?” Ash asked breathily.

“So good.”

JJ and Hope emerged from the bathroom several minutes later, wrapped in towels, hair wet, to find Ash making Kelley moan and Megan fingering herself while Tobin licked her toes.

“I’m not even going to ask,” Hope giggled as she went for the cups. There were only two fantasies left, and two names.

“YES,” Kelley cried out as Ashlyn made her come again.

“Was that her fantasy?” JJ asked as she dropped to the couch with the pair.

“It is now,” Ash kissed the side of Kelley’s face. “How was your shower?”

“Mmmm,” JJ sighed.

“Let’s see,” Hope said as Tobin emptied her can of whipped cream. “We have Tobin dear wanting some…oral sex. Did you actually write oral sex you prude?”

Tobin looked up, a smudge of whipped cream on her face. “What…?”

“Not every one has a potty mouth, Hope!” Megan said, wiggling her sticky feet.

“So Tobin wants eaten out,” Hope translated, “and…I get to do the honors!”

“Wait, you just did JJ!” Alex said. 

“My oral skills are excellent,” Hope grinned. “And the last fantasy is that I want a dildo…in my ass.”

“YOU WANT WHAT?” Kelley yelled.

Hope grinned. ‘What? It feels good.”

“Oh, wait,” Ash said, “I GET TO DO IT!”

“Yup,” Hope said as she held up the last name.

“Yes,” Ash said, abandoning Kelley and getting up. “Right, Baby Horse off the bed. Tobin, for the love of GOD get naked.”

Tobin giggled as she pulled off her shirt. Megan untied Alex and pulled her over to the couch where JJ and Kelley were located. Hope was digging the dildo out of her bag of tricks along with a bottle of lube.

“She’s well prepared,” Kelley giggled as Megan peeled off the rest of her clothes. The four naked women were more than happy to start touching each other, without even being dared to do so.

Tobin laid on the bed, her knees together as she watched Ash and Hope approach in nearly a predatory manner. She closed her eyes and took a breath. She did want this. She did want this.

“Mmm,” Hope said as she handed over the dildo to Ash and crawled on the bed. “Who’s getting all shy now?”

Tobin grinned at her. “Nervous!”

“Nervous about what?” Hope asked as she knelt on the bed. “You just get to lay there and get off. I have to make that happen and get fucked at the same time.”

“You really…like that?” Tobin asked and Hope leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

“If you’re a good girl, we’ll take care of you later.”

“This isn’t a terribly big dildo,” Ash complained. “Is this about the size of your husband?”

“Shut up, you bitch!” Hope laughed out loud. “My husband is quite well endowed, thank you.”

Ash giggled as she pawed at Hope’s ass. This was something she’d never done before, but who’s to say she wasn’t going to like it. Never knew unless you tried. She set the dildo to the side for the moment and took the lube in hand. Just because she’d never done it, didn’t mean she’d not read about it online…

The four women on the couch watched for a while, but as hands and mouths became distracted, they stopped watching the show and started creating their own.

While Hope brought new meaning to the idea of a multiple orgasm into Tobin’s life, Ash realized that a dildo in the ass was…fun. If Hope’s moans of delight were anything to go by.

Kelley had lost track of who’s hands were on her or indeed where her own hands were, but she didn’t even care.

Yes…this had been the fantasy she was looking for when she’d agreed to come tonight. And she didn’t even have to ask to make it happen.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Team Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171322) by [OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay)




End file.
